Knockout Choice
by rosiewitch24
Summary: A fluffy story featuring ODB/OC.


_Just a little fluff about my favorite Knockout. Give'um hell ODB! _

_Don't own anyone but Vixxyn and the dirty mind._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_~Rosie~_

Knockout Choice

The crowd went wild as ODB speared Vixxyn, driving her to the mat and rolling her for the pin. They screamed louder when Vixxyn fought out and drove her boot into ODB's belly. Both women rolled to their feet, locking up again. ODB hooked her foot around Vixen's leg, shoving her backwards and sitting on her, grabbing her hair and punching her repeatedly in the face. She rose, kicking the younger woman in the side before dropping an elbow on her and rolling her again for the pin.

ODB stood, roaring at the crowd, her arms in the air. She slid out of the ring, heading up the ramp as she was declared the winner. She didn't spare a glance for the woman she left half-conscious in the ring. She made her way quickly to the Knockout's locker room, ignoring the rude comments from Alex and Chris as she pushed the door open. She got her boots unlaced and threw them in her bag, stripping off her sweat damp gear and wrapping a towel around herself. Grabbing her shampoo and body wash she quickly hid herself in the showers. She was almost finished, rinsing her hair when the curtain moved, a well-muscled body pushing her against the wall. Hands pinned her shoulders against the cold tiles as Vixxyn got in her face.

"Did you think that was funny Jess? You almost knocked me out!"

Jessica looked at Vixxy's angry face, swallowing hard. "Sorry Vix."

"'Sorry Vix'? That's all you have to say?" Vix pushed away, shaking her head, "You really are a bitch aren't you?" she asked, turning to leave the small stall. She yelped as Jess grabbed her wrist, turning her and shoving her against the wall. Jess grasped her other wrist, pinning them to the wall over her head.

"Yeah, I'm a real bitch," Jess growled in her face, shocking Vix by pressing their lips together. Jess leaned against Vix, pressing their bodies together from breast to thigh. When Vix gasped, Jess swept her tongue against Vix's, tasting the younger woman.

Vix twisted, trying to push Jess away, but Jess leaned harder, letting Vix's movements slide their wet bodies together. Jess felt her nipples harden, tingling as they dragged across Vix's.

Vix turned her head, so Jess moved to her neck, licking the wet skin and biting gently.

"Jess stop," Vix begged, writhing against the wall.

"Why?" Jess breathed in Vix's ear. Vix shivered, her body responding to Jess against her will.

"Tommy," she started, but Jess cut her off.

"Tommy doesn't give you what you need Vix, you know he doesn't," she whispered, sucking on Vix's neck, "He just takes what he wants and leaves you alone. You need someone who wants to take care of you sweetheart," Jess ran her tongue around the delicate curve of Vix's ear, making her shiver again. She nipped the lobe, then soothed it with her tongue. "Just quit fighting me, and I'll give you what you need."

Vix's legs were getting weak, the assault on her sensitive neck sending heat through her, exciting her in a way that Tommy didn't. She turned her head back, suddenly wanting to feel Jess' soft lips against hers.

Jess smiled as she read the need, the want, in Vix's eyes. She kissed the young woman softly, exploring the hot mouth and teasing Vix's tongue into a duel, sliding deliciously together. Desire coursed through her as Vix moaned against her mouth. She released Vix's wrists, sliding her hands down the length of Vix's arms, down to her chest, cupping her breasts and sliding her fingers lightly across hard peaks. Vix moaned again as Jess bent her head, licking one erect nipple slowly, once, then again before sucking it into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

Vix's hands tangled in the wet mass of Jess' hair, pulling her closer. She gasped as Jess moved her hand slowly down her belly and pressed her palm against her aching pussy.

"Jess," she moaned.

"I know sweetheart," Jess responded, moving to her other nipple, letting her fingers slip into Vix's wetness, sliding gently against her nub.

Vix head smacked the wall as her body tensed, a cry torn from her as pleasure swept over her. Jess moved up, kissing her gently, deeply, as she rode out her orgasm. She felt Jess' arms slide around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Vix whined when Jess pulled away, kissing her once more before slipping out of the stall. She stood, confused, her mind whirling as the hot water beat down on her. She finally retrieved her shower bag from the floor outside the stall, washing her hair quickly and using her hands to wash the rest of her. She had been so anxious to confront Jess she had forgotten her washrag and towel.

The locker room was deserted when she returned, grabbing her towel and drying off. When she reached into her bag for clean clothes she found a slip of paper, 525 written on it. She dropped it in the trashcan, dressing quickly and packing her bag.

Tommy was waiting impatiently in the hall, clearly pissed at her for taking so long.

"What the hell can take so long Vix? I've been waiting half an hour," he bitched, taking her arm roughly and pulling her along, out the back door to the rental.

"I'm sorry Tommy," she said.

"Whatever. Just hurry your ass up next time," he said, driving too fast out of the lot and heading for the hotel. He didn't stop for dinner on the way, just parked and grabbed their bags, leading the way to her room.

Vix couldn't help thinking about Jess when Tommy pushed her onto the bed, kissing her roughly as he pulled her jeans and panties off. He pushed her head down, pushing his cock into her mouth, hand holding her head. She closed her eyes and pictured Jess, how gentle she was as Tommy knelt between her legs, rolling on a condom and thrusting hard into her.

When he was done, he rose, going into the bathroom. She heard the shower running as she curled under the covers, unsatisfied and confused.

She watched as he pulled his clothes back on, sitting on the bed to tie his shoes.

"See ya tomorrow babe," he said, giving her ass a squeeze. "Going out with the guys."

She got up and lit a cigarette, Tommy wouldn't let her smoke around him, and went to stare out the window. She wondered what Jess was doing. She went to the bathroom, showering again, feeling dirty. As she combed out her hair she made her decision.

She quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a beater, grabbed her phone and key and left her room. The elevator seemed to take forever, finally letting her off on the fifth floor. She hesitated outside room 525, her fingers lightly pressed against the wood. Gathering her courage, she knocked.

Jess was smiling when she opened the door, holding out her hand to Vix. As she grasped the older woman's hand she smiled too. Jess led her to the table, sitting her down and handing her a glass of wine, pushing a plate of fresh fruit in front of her. As they ate, Vix watched Jess. She was a beautiful woman, with her long hair and blue eyes.

"How did you know?" Vix finally asked, eyes on the wineglass in front of her.

"I didn't, I took a chance," Jess answered, reaching across the table to take Vix's hand.

Later, soft bodies twined together on the bed, Vix smiled again. She stroked Jess' hair, "You might be a bitch, but you're mine," she said, kissing Jess again and sighing. She rested her head on Jess' shoulder, finally content.


End file.
